Vanilla & Spice
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. After walking back to her college dorm room, Naminé hears something next door and finds Kairi and Roxas in an awkward position. But she never expected to hear her older sister suggest something so embarrassing, and that was only the tip of the iceberg for this long night of sharing. Naminé x Roxas x Kairi LEMON!


_- Vanilla & Spice -_

_Pairing: Naminé x Roxas x Kairi  
_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Naminé always felt like something was off, that things were supposed to turn out differently. She watched as her high school crush fell for another girl, and that girl so happens to be her older sister, Kairi.

The shy art student had pale blonde hair that reached to her back, pale skin that yearned to be touched, and usually wore white attire to make a perfect angel. But her older sister was another story, with blazing red hair that matched her wild personality, slightly tanned skin that scorched by the touch, and red and pink attire to complete her outgoing persona.

Naminé would watch helplessly as her confident older sister kissed him, embraced in his arms, and became perfect lovers as they couldn't get their hands off each other. The blonde girl could even hear some faint noises coming from her sister's dorm room beside her in college, unable to fall asleep as her secret crush occupied her sister's bed on the other side of the wall.

But even though it seemed impossible, and that her chances of having him were futile, she couldn't help but continue to love him, to love Roxas.

But it was during one night in the girl's dorms when Naminé returned from a long day in art class, feeling exhausted as she walked down the empty halls to her room. But before her fingers could touch the door knob, she heard something coming from her sister's room, recognizing Kairi's moans as the curious blonde walked over to her sister's door.

She immediately blushed when she heard a faint moan coming from the other side, followed by the continued slapping noise that repeated in a frequent fashion. Naminé knew what was happening, she knew that witnessing it wouldn't heal her broken heart, but she continued to slowly open the door until she was able to see what was happening inside.

The innocent blonde's eyes widened when she saw her older sister on all fours, Kairi's face was beat red and she moaned wildly as she was jolted forward from a particular blonde impacting her from behind. Namine's eyes rose up to see Roxas plunging into her sister from behind, his hands on her hips while he breathed heavily from every thrust.

Naminé watched as her older sister and her secret crush made love, both completely naked as their steaming skins were soaked in sweat that filled the room in a musky scent. How long have they been doing this, and how could they without being caught? These questions ran through the innocent blonde's mind as she continued to gawk at the vulgar spectacle, watching with timid eyes as the handsome blonde boy pounded the red haired beauty from behind on her personal bed.

"Ah, Roxas..." Kairi gasped, clenching her fingers in the sheets. "You're amazing."

The spiky haired blonde placed a hand over his girlfriend's rear cheek, rubbing his thumb over her juicy flesh as he answered confidently. "You're not bad yourself, baby girl."

Naminé gulped as her own arousal started to slowly boil from the visual pleasure, watching as her older sister was being dominated into a submissive position. Roxas continued his passionate thrusts as he lowered his upper body, pressing his chest against her bare back as he reached under to squeeze tenderly on her breasts. Kairi gasped a feminine cry as her boyfriend claimed her chest into his strong hands, arching her back as she tried to muffle her cries by biting her lower lip.

"R- Roxas... I'm about to-" Kairi warned, until her eyes finally noticed her younger sister's gaze and gasped. "Naminé!"

The shocked couple separated and tried to cover themselves up in the bed sheets, while Naminé broke her gaze and pressed herself against the wall next to the door. Her face was completely red, her heart beating twice as fast, and she never felt more embarrassed to be alive.

"Huh, Naminé," her sister called out. "We can talk about this."

What was there to talk about, Naminé just witnessed her older sister and her crush having sex in a girl's dorm room. The graphic image of them together would forever be burned into her mind, and it haunted any hopes of her being with him.

She peeked out of the corner of the door, seeing Kairi and Roxas covering themselves in the sheets as they noticed her presence. Her red haired sister brushed a lock behind her ear as she coughed awkwardly, while the spiky haired blonde scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Sorry," she spoke honestly. "I guess we should be quieter."

Namine's couldn't understand how her outgoing sister could be so casual in a situation like this, while Roxas at least acted embarrassed as he continued to scratch the back of his neck and wonder his eyes elsewhere as the siblings talked. Then her innocent blue eyes started gawking at the spiky blonde's chest, but then quickly shook her head as she returned to her serious posture.

"You know if a teacher or an administrator catches you two, you'll both be expelled!" She lectured, trying her best to act like the adult in the room.

But it wasn't like that would stop them anyways, Roxas and Kairi were like two ravenous rabbits that just got out of prison and were assigned to repopulating their species. And they gave the typical reaction of just shrugging and giving each other a playful look, almost as if they were willing to continue with Naminé watching.

Kairi adjusted herself in her sheets and gave a curious expression, humming a bit as she thought before saying something both blondes weren't expecting to here.

"Hey, little sis," she said casually, smiling playfully. "If you're so pent-up, why don't you join us?"

Namine's eyes widened and she took a step back, while her cheeks immediately burned into full blown redness as she tried to come up with something to say. Meanwhile, Roxas reaction was more confused than it was surprising, leaving his mouth agape as he failed to say something immediately too.

"Wh- What... what are you s- saying?" Naminé stuttered, completely bewildered.

Kairi simply shrugged with her shoulders and answered in words her sister could understand. "I'm saying we should let loose and do something crazy for a change, we haven't hanged out in awhile and we should spend more time together."

"And you think having a threesome is hanging out?" Naminé argued, receiving a pouting look from her older sister.

During the sibling rivalry, Roxas gave his girlfriend's younger sister a quick up and down, rather admiring her innocent figure. He noticed her pale skin, wondering if it felt as smooth as her older sister's burning flesh, and that was when he silently agreed to his girlfriend's proposal.

"Come on," Kairi sighed nonchalantly. "If we all agree to keep this between us then its alright, right Roxas?"

The spiky haired student gave Naminé a glance before answering in a low tone. "Yeah... sure, if we all agree."

Even Roxas was willing to join in on this vulgar idea, and Naminé couldn't help but feel slightly motivated to accept since they got his approval. But the whole notion of having group sexual intimacy felt wrong by the very concept, and the innocent blonde lived on the belief of traditional love.

Naminé bit down on her lower lip and hid her wondering eyes under her bangs. "I can't," she mumbled.

Kairi jumped off the bed without thinking and carried a layer of sheets to conceal her nude form, while Roxas panicked to further hide himself with the under layer of the bed sheets while his girlfriend walked casually to her younger sister.

"Yes you can," she encouraged, lowering her head to meet her sibling's eyes. "We'll do this tonight and never speak of it again, okay?"

Before Naminé could respectfully decline again, Kairi had already stepped behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, inching her shy sister closer to the bed as she tried to slip her top down her arms. Roxas watched nervously as the two siblings fought and slowly stripped to nothing in front of him, gawking ravenously at his girlfriend's sister as he gradually saw more of her pale skin.

Eventually the shy blonde stood in only her white bra and panties, desperately hiding herself with her slender arms as embarrassed whimpers escaped her quivering lips. Roxas licked his lips and looked at her up from down, feeling his arousal growing as watched the two beautiful sisters mingle in this tiny room.

"There, now we can have some fun," Kairi giggled, forcing her younger sister on the bed as she got on her knees behind her.

Naminé didn't know what to do; she was beyond quitting this behavior and running off with what little dignity she had left. But the handsome blonde was inching closer to her revealing form, feeling his deep blue eyes penetrate her innocent body as he stood on his knees in front of her.

"Don't worry," he cooed, meeting her eyes with a genuine expression of concern. "I promise to be gentle with you."

The blonde haired girl felt numb and she couldn't control her body's desires to move forward with this sexual act, feeling helpless as her secret crush moved his head down to her neck and place soft kisses on her tender flesh. She was too weak to resist as he placed his hands on her waist and pull her closer to his warm chest, releasing soft whimpers as he continued to nip tenderly at her neck.

"Come here," he whispered, placing a hand behind her neck as he seduced her into a kiss.

Naminé tried with what little strength she had to push him back, but Roxas only submitted her will with his own resolve and further deepened their kiss. She started moaning into his mouth and tilted her head to maximize the affection, placing her delicate hands on his bare shoulders as they continued to kiss passionately.

But then Roxas flinched and halted their kisses, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he left the innocent blonde confused. But then Naminé lowered her gaze to see something rather vulgar and embarrassing, watching as her older sister started taking the spiky blonde's manhood into her mouth and proceed to pleasure her boyfriend with casual suckles.

Naminé returned to her awkward stature and tried to give the two room, but then Roxas wrapped an arm around her waist and bring her back into his embrace, claiming her lips into another kiss. Meanwhile, Kairi proceeded with her own actions and cupped her man's package, and due to their unorthodox positions she had to resort to pleasuring her boyfriend sideways. She continued to pleasure him oral, slowly taking more and more of him into her wet cavern as she licked the underside, closing her eyes to immerse herself in the experience as she heard the two kiss above her.

Roxas was struggling to focus his attention on Naminé and their kisses, considering this is his first time being intimate with two partners as well. His red haired girlfriend felt like a creeping pleasure that couldn't be cured, whenever he tried to push the boundaries between him and Naminé, she'd always been there to submit him back to her slice of heaven.

The two blondes locked lips and offered each other's tongues into an intimate dance, while the growing suckling noises below filled their ears as Roxas released occasional grunts. But eventually it felt too much and the struggling blonde pushed Naminé a little back as he groaned from his arriving climax, while the innocent blonde watched awkwardly as Roxas placed a hand over her sister's head as he lightly thrust his release away.

Kairi accepted her reward and started meeting her boyfriend's thrusts, feeling his warm essence flow down her throat as she consumed him with slow gulps. A small trace of seed leaked from her lips and dripped from her chin, but she continued to lap whatever was left from his slit as she finished off her oral pleasure with a unsubtle pop.

Kairi released a satisfied sigh as she gave her boyfriend a loving smile, rising up to embrace him from behind as the two entangled, while Naminé watched nervously with her hands on her lap. The couple kissed and moaned into each other's mouths, giving the innocent blonde a moment to gawk at their revealing appearance.

Roxas turned his head to the side to meet his girlfriend's affection, ignoring the fact that his naked form was in perfect view for Naminé to examine. His toned chest looked too good to ignore, his body was muscular and it looked warm to be embraced, and his manhood was active and she couldn't believe how... bulky he was.

It was no wonder why Kairi couldn't keep her voice down during these quiet nights, and Naminé felt a hint of fear that she'll be targeted next once the two halted their couple's affection. And soon enough they did and looked at the innocent with mischievous eyes, with her red haired sister smiling playfully as she rested on her boyfriend's back.

"Alright, it's your turn to have a taste," she purred, suggesting that her sister gave him oral intimacy as well.

"I- I don't know," Naminé protested, keeping her arms close to her body to avoid physical contact.

Roxas was about to defend her as well until he felt his girlfriend's soft hand slide down his chest and grasped his growing manhood, earning a choked groan from the spiky blonde while Kairi continued to smile seductively.

"Come on, sis," Kairi playfully whined, resting her chin on her man's shoulder. "Show him what you got!"

If the red haired seductress was trying to start the fires of competition, Naminé half willingly accepted with a stern look. Roxas admitted that her 'serious' face was kind of cute, and he waited eagerly as she crawled towards him until she was face to face with his sensitive manhood.

But then all of her confidence retreated when she was inches away from his daunting length, gulping a lump in her throat as she breathed hot air that made the spiky blonde hold his breath from the pleasurable feeling of her exhale. Roxas felt his girlfriend rub his shoulders and provide comfort from behind, placing soft kisses on his neck while her younger sister prepared to pleasure him orally.

Naminé gave him a careful lick on the base of his member, making the male blonde grunt while she stared awkwardly at the throbbing meat. She didn't want to touch it, but she also didn't want to back out and be called a coward in front of her secret crush, so she gave him another slow lick before stopping at the head. She did it slow, which felt even more agonizing for the young man, and she slowly slipped the head between her lips as she released muffled whines and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid witnessing her vulgar action.

"Do it slowly, we don't want you to choke," Kairi advised, placing a hand on her boyfriend's cheek as she redirected him to her lips.

Kairi and Roxas started kissing like true lovers, while Naminé slowly started to bob her head as she took more into her mouth. She could feel his strong hand on her soft mane as he encouraged her to continue, rubbing her blonde locks as he entangled his fingers into her hair.

But his attention was also elsewhere as he slipped his tongue into Kairi's mouth, wrapping his wet appendage around hers as they both moaned softly into each other's gaping mouths. Deep down these two felt destined to be with each other, their sexual desires matched one another perfectly and they expressed it on a weekly bases. Naminé knew this and yet she still wanted to participate in this experiment, trying her best to get his attention as she tried licking the head in her mouth vigorously.

"Mind if I join her?" Kairi asked as she looked down at the display.

"Sure," Roxas answered in a low breath, watching casually as his girlfriend lowered down beside her sister.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes as both beautiful sisters laid on all fours, one completely naked while the other was half way, pleasuring his manhood as one took him into her mouth while the other started licking his package.

Kairi smiled devilishly as she gave him long licks over his sake, while Naminé continued her descend into lust and bobbed her head onto his length. Roxas rested both hands on either sister's head, feeling their beautiful manes as they pleasured him like the luckiest guy in the world.

His red haired girlfriend started pulling on his package with her lips, but then licked the space where her sister's mouth couldn't reach. Then suddenly the beautiful sisters ascended their blue eyes at Roxas with opposite looks, with Kairi staring at her man with half lit eyes of lust while Naminé glanced with hints of concern.

"I... don't think I can hold it... anymore," Roxas breathed heavily.

When his body jolted forward, Naminé took that as a sign and backed off from his manhood, only to find her secret crush erupting his warm essence over the sisters awaiting features. Naminé gasped and tried to turn away while Kairi accepted her man's reward as the sticky fluids dirtied their faces.

When Roxas recovered from his second climax, he finally took the time to notice his work and see both sister's faces covered in seed, with the white substance sticking to their cheeks, forehead, and on their lips. Kairi immediately started to clean herself off and licking the substance off her fingers, while Naminé mimicked her eager sister but with much less avidity.

Once the red haired teen was done and finished brushed off a lock of hair behind her ear, she quietly knelt back down to clean her boyfriend's leaking manhood. Roxas released a low sigh and placed a comforting hand behind his girlfriend's head, giving her reddish mane soft pats as she brought him back to full growth.

Naminé continued to feel like the third wheel as the two lovers started to be intimate again, leaving the innocent blonde to wait patiently until they decided to add her into the mix. But then her red haired sister released the spiky blonde's length from her mouth and smiled mischievously, rising back up as she returned to her affectionate position behind her lover's back.

"I guess we should move on to the main event," she purred, directing her boyfriend's eyes to her sister's untouched form.

Roxas gawked at the innocent blonde's figure and licked his lips ravenously; he understood his girlfriend's words and proceeded to inch closer to Naminé until she was in his grasp. The timid girl placed her hands on his chest to keep him away but he was no doubt stronger than her slender arms could hold, and he managed to reposition her on all fours as he hovered behind her.

"Stay calm, Naminé," he cooed, coursing his hand over her bare back. "I promise to be gentle with you."

Kairi continued to embrace her man from behind, rubbing her soft fingers over his chest as he proceeded to mess with Namine's panties, slipping the garments down her legs and off her feet as she silently complied. Roxas didn't particularly get a complete picture of her womanhood, but he decided to leave it that way to keep her dignity to herself for another man.

He placed his hands on either sides of her waist and positioned himself for impact, waiting patiently for her to give him the okay. Meanwhile, Naminé quivered from his touch and lowered her head as her silky hair covered her troubled features, already feeling the heat of his member nearly inches away from her most sacred of areas. She fully realized that her long time crush was about to claim her, to take away what made her pure, and there was no going back from it.

Kairi watched with half lit eyes behind her lover's shoulder as he prepared to penetrate her younger sister, rubbing her naked body on his back to encourage him to continue.

Roxas felt his rising lust push him forward as he slowly entered the innocent girl's womanhood, feeling her inexperienced walls clench around his intruding length as he released a choked grunt from the pressure. Naminé whimpered and crumbled from the unbearable feeling in her gut, losing the will in her arms as her upper body lowered down into the bed sheets.

The spiky haired male kept a good grip on her hips to hold her still, narrowing his eyes aggressively as he traveled further into her uncharted ground. When he was inside of her down to the root, he took the moment to rest and turn his head to give his girlfriend lustful kisses with his tongue. The two lovers lapped each other's tongues and moaned affectionately, giving the occasional chuckle as they kissed passionately.

"I love you so much," Roxas admitted confidently.

"Love you too, sweetie," Kairi purred back. "We'll finish what we started after my sister has had her fun."

The spiky haired teen smirked happily and redirected his attention back to the girl below him, giving her tender rear a good pat as a sign that he was about to move. His pelvis moved back, and then moved forward slowly; watching and listening carefully as the inexperienced girl below him gasped and whimpered from the constant intrusion.

His pace was slow and intimate, slapping his hips against her rear that softly rippled from his impacts, while Kairi simply closed her eyes and rested her head on her man's shoulder. Roxas clenched his teeth from the constriction on his length, remembering the first time he and Kairi made love back in the day. But the more he thrust into her soaking walls, the more room he provided for himself as she slowly adjusted to his size.

The spiky blonde's pace slowly increased and his impacts became more powerful, jolting Naminé forward with each collision as she started releasing feminine moans into the bed sheets. The moment Roxas heard her pleasurable moans, he knew that he didn't have to hold back any longer and began thrusting with full force, narrowing his ravenous eyes as he eyed the blonde girl bellow him crumble to his will.

He didn't want to reach his denouement just yet; Roxas was still faithful to his red haired girlfriend and wanted to climax with her next. He needed Naminé to finish first, biting his bottom lip as he adjusted his position in multiple directions in an attempt to bring the innocent blonde over the edge. He then released his grip on her waist and grasped her quivering shoulders, dominating her into the bed as he plunged as far as he could into her sensitive garden.

Kairi watched playfully as her boyfriend thrust her younger sister into submission, feeling rather jealous by how aggressive he was treating Naminé, keeping a mental note about possible suggestions for another intimate night of love making.

Naminé couldn't describe the feeling she felt in her body, having sex with the one person she admired most, feeling his manhood inside of her sacred walls, and feeling his strong grip on her sensitive skin as he brought her to the edge of bliss. And like all fantasy stories she there was an ending and she could feel it rising from the pit in her gut as it surged down to her womanhood.

The innocent blonde felt truly complete as she finally reached her denouement, crying out in sheer bliss as her fluids flooded around the spiky blonde's manhood and dripped on the bed sheets. Roxas clenched his teeth and grunted, immediately pulling out of dangerous territory as Naminé collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

Roxas breathed heavy breaths as he tried to regain his composure, while his girlfriend gave him another embrace from behind as she giggled playfully. Naminé had already fallen asleep and left the couple with some unfinished business, her face was calm and she breathed softly as she dreamed with clear thoughts.

The spiky haired male smirked casually and scratched the back of his neck, only to realize that he didn't feel his girlfriend's arms around him anymore and he turned to see quite a sight. Kairi had positioned herself on her back with her head on the pillow, her legs spread as she welcomed him with a seductive smile and half lit eyes. Her slightly tanned skin glistened in sweat from the room's dim gaze, her red haired blazed with locks falling over her slender shoulders, and her deep ocean eyes shimmered with want and desire.

"Let's finish what we started, sweetie," she purred.

Roxas grinned and immediately hovered above his red haired maiden and kneeled between her legs, lowering himself down to give his girlfriend a loving kiss while his greedy hands occupied her ample breasts. His fingers squeezed tenderly on her soft orbs while his thumbs rubbed her rosy nipples, while his manhood finally touched her heat and began providing friction for their upcoming reunion.

The two lovers kissed and moan passionately as their tongues tangled into a battle of supremacy, while Kairi wrapped arms and legs to make sure they won't separate again tonight. Roxas lightly entered her womanhood and groaned happily, feeling the warmth and wetness that he knew too well as they began their final act.

His hips began moving back and forth as they continued to kiss ravenously, their constant friction beginning to shake the bed but not enough to awaken the sleeping blonde that rested at the other end.

Roxas felt like feeding his ego and lowered his attention down to her neck. "Who do you belong to, baby girl?" He growled.

Kairi gasped when he nipped at her pure flesh. "You... I belong to you, Roxas!" She moaned.

Their rhythm started to move quicker and their moans increased in volumes, creating subtle slapping noises that broke the awkward silence in the room. Kairi was now holding on for dear life as her boyfriend plunged deep into her womanhood with such power and force, claiming her with the same love and passion that they experienced during the beginning of the night.

Their tongues lapped like canines and their sweating bodies rubbed and coursed like a single being, boiling their sexual tension as they slowly reached their limit break. Kairi entangled her hands into her boyfriend's messy blonde mane, pulling him into another deep kiss as she moaned sweet nothingness into his mouth. The two felt complete with each other, they could satisfy their constant urges and then some, and they couldn't be happier when their together at night.

"Roxas, I can't hold it anymore," she warned, feeling her boiling point start to overflow.

"Yeah," he answered simply as he thrust with all his might.

The red haired teen cried out in bliss as she reached her climax, overflowing her man's length with her fluids as it started to leak from their joined skins. Roxas had no need to hold back any longer and let his guard down, reaching his climax as well as soon as he felt his girlfriend's nectar flood his sensitive manhood. He gave his woman one powerful thrust as he came with a harsh groan, erupting his warm seed deep into her nether and into her awaiting womb.

The exhausted blonde gave his girlfriend a couple more thrusts to roll out his release, filling her to the brim as their mixed fluids leaked from Kairi's womanhood as soon as he left her.

After much silence of only releasing heavy breaths of satisfaction, the three college students slept comfortably together on the bed as the clock hit one at night. Roxas rested in the middle as both sisters slept on either sides of him, using his shoulders as pillows as they rested their hands on his broad chest. The spiky haired male kept them close with his arms wrapped around their waist, while his blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as he prepared to sleep for the night.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kairi whispered on his left.

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting something like that when we first started," he answered honestly.

Roxas turned his head and gave his red haired lover a quick kiss on the lips, while Kairi rubbed the space over his heart as she entangled one leg over his under the sheets.

Meanwhile, Naminé slept undisturbed and snuggled deeper into her crush's arm, feeling all the stress and depression leave her body as she was left with satisfied thoughts as she dreamed.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
